Obsession
by MissTweekers
Summary: Fiction yaoi avec un Craig quelque peu dérangé et un Tweek fou amoureux. Hope you enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Ses cris. Ses yeux paniqués. Sa bouche qui se tord en une grimace de peur. Ses mains qui s'affairent dans ses cheveux blonds. Ses dents qui mordent sa lèvre inférieure. J'adore ça. J'adore le voir paniquer, au bord des larmes, prêt à s'enfuir pour éviter la honte publique. J'adore quand il me regarde avec des yeux suppliants, tandis qu'il se fait hurler dessus par le prof de bio. Tout ça parce que c'est moi qui lui ai pris son cahier. Et qu'il n'ose pas le dire. Et qu'il se prend une retenue. Je sais qu'il déteste que je lui fasse ça. Mais son avis… M'importe autant que l'élection d'un nouveau pape.

Le réveil sonne et je l'éteins d'un geste brusque. Je me lève, jetant presque les couvertures au sol. Aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je vais faire avec lui. Je vais le prendre par surprise au détour d'un casier, pour que tout le monde puisse bien le voir. J'adore quand on est entouré de monde. Il panique encore plus dans ces cas-là. Je m'amuserais à lui poser des questions gênantes, auxquelles il sera obligé de répondre.

Dans notre bahut, il y a des règles contre ce genre de choses, bien sûr. Mais personne ne les respecte, et il faut dire que, comme partout, les profs s'en foutent. Du coup, tout le monde le fait, mais pas autant que moi. Non, moi, quand je le fais, c'est un phénomène. C'est le truc que tout le monde attend dans la journée. C'est le truc que tout le monde connaît, même certains profs. Mais surtout, c'est le truc auquel moi et moi seul peut participer, ainsi que lui, évidemment. Je suis le seul qui ai le droit de faire ça, de l'insulter, de le faire paniquer. D'autres ont déjà essayé…. Et l'hôpital a dû les prendre en charge.

Je me prépare rapidement, je prends mon sac, et je me barre sans même aller bouffer. Je suis déjà trop excité pour ça. Je ne veux que le voir, croiser son regard paniqué quand il aura compris que c'est reparti pour un jour.

L'arrêt de bus est assez proche de chez moi. Quand j'y arrive, il est déjà là, menant une semi-discussion ave Clyde. Ok, rappelez-moi de casser la gueule à ce bâtard une fois les cours finis. Je lui ai pourtant bien dit, comme à la moitié des lycéens, que Tweek n'était pas quelqu'un à qui parler. Non. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse lui parler. Personne d'autre.

Le visage du blondinet change du tout au tout lorsqu'il croise le mien. Ses yeux passent d'enjouées à paniqués, sa bouche passe de rieuse à tremblante, et ses joues passent de pâle à rouges vifs. Je m'approche de lui avec un grand sourire, ce qui le fait trembler un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, le serrant du plus possible, mon sourire déformant mon visage d'habitude si neutre. Non, avec lui, il ne l'est jamais, neutre. Il est toujours en proie à des émotions plus que bizarres. Il est différent.

**- Bonjour Tweek ! **

* * *

**Première partie courte. Dites moi si vous avez aimé, et laissez moi des reviews, ça ne coûte rien et ça motive !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beaucoup de retard pour le sortir, gommmeeeeen. Et c'est encore court. Hope you enjoy !**

* * *

POV Tweek

Je me fige lorsque ses mains se resserrent autour de mes épaules. Ses yeux se plantent dans le mien, je perds tous mes moyens, je rougis, j'ouvre la bouche, je la referme, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais que c'est reparti. Craig Tucker va me harceler pendant un autre jour entier de ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi ça a commencé. Je sais juste que ça a commencé, c'est tout.

Quelle est notre relation au juste ? Celle d'un bourreau et sa victime ? Celle de deux ennemis jurés ? Je ne sais même pas dans quelle catégorie nous ranger. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me déteste. Il faut bien me détester non, pour me harceler comme ça tous les jours ? Pour me rabaisser aux yeux du monde entier, pour me faire humilier en public à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de le croiser au détour d'un couloir. Il me déteste. Et moi ?

Je l'aime.

Je suis fou de lui.

Je suis amoureux de la personne qui me fait souffrir le plus au monde. On dirait que la fille n'est qu'une grosse blague. J'aurais pu tomber amoureux de n'importe qui. Mais non. Il a fallu que ce soit de lui.

Je tourne des yeux désespérés vers Clyde, qui m'ignore. C'est ça le problème, enfin, un des problèmes. J'ai des « amis » qui n'en sont plus dès que Craig m'harcèle. Ils m'ignorent complétement, me laissant me faire humilier. Je déteste ça.

**- B-Bonjour Craig…**

Je tremble de partout, je veux m'enfuir, je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux du café, du café, du café. Je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un gémissement lorsqu'il me lâche. Il sourit. Le bus vient d'arriver.

Commence alors le début d'une journée lambda pour moi. Je monte devant, Craig juste derrière, et Clyde en dernier. Je remonte l'allée centrale sous les regards moqueurs des gens déjà présents, autrement dit la bande à Stan, Bebe et Wendy, Token et les gothiques. Oui, même ces anticonformistes se sont conformés à l'idée de me voir harcelé tous les jours. Cherchez un peu la logique dans tout ça.

Clyde va s'asseoir, et je n'ai pas le temps de faire de même que Craig me prend mon sac, l'ouvre et en renverse le contenu sur l'allée. Je soupire, ferme les yeux et m'abaisse. Je vais devoir tout ramasser, encore une fois. Ai—je le choix en même temps ? Je prends mon sac, qu'il a laissé tomber à terre, je fourre tout dedans aussi vite que je peux. Je sens son pied insistant sur mon postérieur. Je rougis de ce contact, je peux vraiment être un pervers parfois, mais si je devais vous avouer le nombre de fois que j'ai pensé à ça…. De toute façon ça n'arrivera jamais.

Une fois mon sac refermé, je me relève, rouge, et vais m'asseoir. Il se place à côté de moi, son bras autour de moi. Je tremble comme un malade, j'essaye de bloquer ma respiration, mais je n'y arrive pas. Trop de pression…..

**- Ça ne va pas Tweek ?**

Je le regarde. Il est beau. Les quelques mèches noires nuit qui s'échappent de son bonnet retombent devant ses yeux, le rendant mystérieux. Sa bouche est fine, et maintenant elle est tordue en un sourire machiavélique. Ses yeux bleus me fixent d'un air insistant. On dirait qu'ils me transpercent de part en part, m'analysent, essaye de trouver la moindre faille qui prouverait que je l'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Ça lui ferait une arme en plus contre moi. Ça me rendrait fou s'il savait.

**- Si si…**

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol. Pitié faites que cette journée se passe vite…

Le car s'arrête devant le lycée, et Craig m'embarque avec lui dehors. Nous sortons les premiers sur la cour, tout le monde nous regarde. Et pour cause, il m'a pris la main. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive… Mais c'est la première fois depuis que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments. Je suis plus rouge qu'un chili con carne, c'est affreux.

Il m'emmène dans l'allée des casiers, l'endroit où il m'harcèle le plus souvent. Il me plaque contre les meubles en métal, faisant entendre un bruit sourd qui fit converger tous les regards vers nous. Je laissais glisser mon sac de ma main. Il tomba à terre, rejoint très vite par celui de Craig. Nos regards s'affrontaient, mes grands yeux verts perdus dans les siens bleus et sérieux.

Je sentais que c'était étrange. Tout n'était pas comme d'habitude. Le fait de me tenir la main, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois. Il m'avait demandé si ça n'allait pas dans le car, alors que c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis, et de plus il ne me l'avait jamais demandé. Mais surtout, le pire était son regard. Il ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça. D'habitude, c'était un regard méchant, sournois, et vicieux. Pas des yeux sérieux.

**- Tweek.**

Ça, ça n'a pas changé au moins. Il parle toujours bien fort pour que tout le monde entende. Mais à part ça….

**- Je vais te poser des questions. Et tu devras y répondre.**

J'hoche lentement la tête. Ai-je le moindre choix seulement ?

**- Même les plus intimes…**

Sa voix se fait douce, caressante, susurrante. Je rougis encore plus.

**- Première question ! As-tu déjà eu une petite amie ?**

Il se doute de la réponse bien sûr. Je secoue lentement la tête pour la lui affirmer.

**- Donc tu dois toujours être puceau…. Seconde question ! Est-ce que tu t'es déjà branlé ?**

Pour faire plus gênant, il n'aurait pas pu, même en ayant essayé. Ça aussi je l'ai déjà fait. En pensant à lui-même. Je bafouille des mots incompréhensibles en fixant le sol, je triture mes doigts, mais son appui de plus en plus puissant sur les casiers me force à répondre.

**- O-oui…**

Des rires fusent dans la foule, je deviens de plus en plus rouge, ma respiration est bruyante, je tire sur le pan de ma chemise pour essayer de me calmer. Je n'ai même pas essayé de mentir. Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas le faire, et que ça se voit.

**- Troisième question !**

Il se penche vers moi, nos fronts se touchent presque. Je gémis. Je sens LA question arriver. Et je ne veux pas que ce soit celle-là, pitié, tout mais pas cette q….

**- Tu aimes quelqu'un ?**

Je suis foutu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuez-moi, je mets 100 ans à sortir mes chapitres. La seule excuse que j'ai, c'est LA FLEMME.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce truc, parce même si j'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire, je parie que c'est nul.**

* * *

**- Tu aimes quelqu'un ?**

Ma question fuse l'air et je sens le petit corps en face de moi se crisper. Quoi ? Ma question le gène ? Plus que la précédente on dirait….. Mais je souris. Si ça le met dans des états pareils, ça veut dire qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher, quelque chose que je pourrais peut-être utiliser contre lui... Une arme supplémentaire parmi celles que j'ai déjà développées pour l'ennuyer, l'humilier et le faire souffrir.

Sa réponse se faisant tarder, je l'attire en arrière et donne un grand coup sur les casiers avec son corps. Il pousse un gémissement, rougit, se ressaisit et plante son regard dans le sol. Il hésite à me répondre, ce qui est stupide, il n'a pas le choix.

**- N-Non….**

Mensonge. Je le sais parfaitement, alors je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à jouer avec lui. Je vais faire comme d'habitude, je vais aller droit au but.

**- Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi Tweek.**

Il rougit violemment lorsque je lui dis ça. Il est même mignon. Sa bouche se tord en un rictus affreux, je le vois trembler encore plus que d'habitude. Il tente d'atteindre sa chevelure blonde et emmêlée, mais ses mains étant bloqués par mes bras, il se résigne à triturer le bas de sa chemise nerveusement. Son visage n'est plus que déformation, sa bouche tremblotante et ses yeux fouillant dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'une potentielle issue. Imbécile, tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a personne pour t'aider.

**- J-j-je …. Gah ! Je ne veux p-p-p-pas… T'app-app-app….**

POV Tweek

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Bien sûr que je veux lui appartenir, bien sûr que je veux être à lui, que je veux être sien, que je veux être la seule personne qui compte dans sa vie… Mais c'est peut-être déjà le cas…

**- Tu n'as pas le choix pourtant. Qui est la personne que tu aimes ?**

Je tourne la tête à gauche. Regards amusés, me regardant souffrir pour avoir un truc sur lequel papoter à la pause de midi. Je tourne la tête à droite. Idem. Et en face…. Lui. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de tendre mes lèvres, de m'offrir à lui, mais avec le peu de dignité qui me reste, je ne cède pas à mes envies. Son regard se fait insistant, il me force à répondre. Je dois trouver un mensonge, vite, je ne dois surtout pas lui dire qu'il s'agit de lui…

**- Laisse-moi t-t-tranquille….**

Je sais que ça ne va pas marcher, mais c'est la seule excuse que je peux trouver. Je ne veux pas fondre en larmes devant lui, je ne veux pas que ce que je sens venir arrive, je ne veux pas qu'il me voie pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pour lui.

**- Dis-moi Tweek….**

**- C'est Bebe ! Bebe Stevens !**

Un mensonge stupide, encore. L'intéressée est dans la foule, et elle fait mine d'être choquée. C'est vrai, qui voudrait d'un blond stupide comme moi ? Personne. Et surtout pas Craig.

**- Tu mens. Dis-moi ou je ne te laisserais pas partir.**

Tout s'emmêle dans ma tête. Je veux mourir, mourir, mourir. Je veux qu'un kamikaze vienne se faire sauter dans le lycée maintenant, je veux que la Terre explose parce que mon cœur semble au bord de le faire, je veux que quelqu'un vienne me loger une balle dans la tête. Tout mais pas ça. Je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui, ce serait une marque d'abandon total. Je dois encore conserver la seule marque de dignité encore en moi.

**- Lâche-moi C-Craig….**

**- Dis-moi.**

Sa voix froide, ses yeux froids, son visage glacial. Tout chez lui inspire le froid, la peur et l'horreur. Pourquoi a-t'il fallut que ce soit lui que j'aime, et pas un autre ?

**- Elle s'appelle comment ?**

**- C'est pas u-une… f-fille….**

Je suis stupide. Un sourire victorieux s'affiche sur son visage. Il va trouver, il va comprendre, je ne veux pas je ne veux pas…

**- Tu es gay Tweek ? On aurait pu s'en douter remarque…..**

Je déglutis.

**- S'il te plaît…**

**- Jimmy ? Kyle ? Clyde ? Token ? Stan ? Le gros ? Le soumis ? Kenny ?**

Je ne réagis à aucun de ces noms. Il ne dira pas le sien. Il n'est pas assez futé pour ça. Enfin je crois. Et s'il l'apprenait ? Oh mon dieu s'il comprenait ? Que pourrais-je faire de ma vie ? Mourir de honte sûrement… Non pas de honte. De tristesse. Car nul doute qu'il se moquerait de moi. Brisant mon cœur et mon humanité en même temps.

**- Damian, ou Pip ? Peut-être un gothique ?**

Et il continue, il continue. À la fin il a cité tous les mecs du lycée. Et ses yeux sont devenus pires qu'énervés. On le croirait à la limite de l'énervement. Venant d'un mec qui a toujours essayé de masquer ses sentiments au monde entier, c'est ironique je trouve.

Soudain un sourire démentiel déforme son visage que j'aime tant. Je frisonne, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Il se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux me montrent qu'il a compris.

**- Tweek, est-ce….**

Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je dois partir. Maintenant.

**- CRAIG ARRÊTE !**

J'ai hurlé comme un forcené. Mais il ne s'arrête pas. Je me débats plus fortement qu'avant, donnant des coups dans tous les sens pour essayer de me dégager.

**- Que ce serait…**

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, et je commence à comprendre qu'il n'y a aucune issue. Peut-être ferais-je mieux tout simplement de m'abandonner à l'humiliation pour le reste de ma vie. Je ne serais peut-être même jamais heureux. Mais ai-je le choix ? Ce n'est pas comme si mes parents allaient me laisser rester à la maison, non… Et il n'y a que cette école dans la ville. Je suis comme un condamné forcé à rester cloitré dans sa cellule depuis laquelle il peut voir son bourreau se moquer de lui, jouer avec ses sentiments et le détruire de secondes en secondes.

**- Tweek !**

Je relève la tête juste au moment où je vois Craig s'effondrer sans raison apparente devant moi. J'atterris sur le sol sur mes deux pieds, et je ne cherche même pas à comprendre, je m'enfuis. Cette chance ne se représenta pas deux fois.

Je cours en haletant, je ravale mes sanglots, je me cogne plusieurs fois. Je veux juste atteindre les toilettes, seul endroit où je pourrais être sûr que personne n'irait me chercher. Bon, c'est clair que pleurer dans les toilettes c'est cliché. Mais jusqu'à présent personne n'est venu me chercher là-bas, donc je suppose que je peux continuer à rester là…

J'arrive aux toilettes en hoquetant, mes larmes n'ont pas pu se retenir de passer. Je les essuies d'un revers de main rageur, avant de m'enfermer dans une cabine. Je me laisse glisser contre la porte, les yeux vides de toute émotion. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de me poser cette question ? Il ne pouvait pas se moquer de moi comme d'habitude ? Non… Il m'avait brisé le cœur, alors qu'il n'y avait pas été forcé. C'était un pur plaisir pour lui. Je le détestais plus que tout, mais mon cœur brisé ne pouvait, lui, s'empêcher de l'aimer. Quels sentiments contradictoires.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvre et je me fige, faisant taire mes bruits de reniflements de gamine de huit ans. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce n'est pas Craig. Pitié, pitié…

**- Tweek, tu es là ?**

Un faible sourire éclaire mon visage. Je reconnais cette voix à l'allure aussi innocente que son propriétaire. Léopold. Enfin, tout le monde l'appelle Butters, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il n'y a que moi et son petit ami Kenny qui l'appelons par son vrai prénom.

J'ouvre la porte et mes yeux verts remplis de larmes rencontrent deux grands iris bleus rayonnant de joie. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait d'ailleurs. Avant moi, c'était lui qu'on harcelait sans cesse. Pourtant, il a su garder son innocence.

**- S-Salut….**

**- Tweek !**

Un grand sourire éclaire son visage.

**- Dieu merci tu vas bien !**

**- Oui… g-gah…**

**- Heureusement que Kenny était là….**

**- Kenny ?**

Il s'approche légèrement de moi en rougissant. Ces deux-là sortent ensemble depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Tout le monde disait que ça n'allait pas durer, pourtant ça a tenu.

**- Oui… On a assisté à la scène… Et quand on a compris ce qui allait arriver… Son sang n'a fait qu'un tour et il a frappé Craig.**

Ce sont mes seuls vrais amis, et aussi les seuls qui savent pour Craig. Faudra que je pense à remercier Kenny plus tard.

**- M-m-m-merci… Mais je crois que Craig a c-compris quand même…**

Il a compris. Je pense que c'était peut-être le seul. Les autres sont trop idiots pour avoir pigé.

**- …. Oui. On aurait dû agir plus tôt, désolé Tweek.**

**- Non, c'est bon. Merci Léo.**

**- Tu comptes retourner en cours ou chez toi ?**

J'hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revoir son visage. À vrai dire je n'ai même pas envie de quitter les toilettes.

**- Butters… Est-ce que je… GAH ! Je p-peux venir chez t-toi ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Mes parents sont en voyage, et ce soir… Kenny vient, ce sera l'occasion de parler à trois !**

Je souris devant son innocence. Si Kenny vient chez lui ce soir-là, juste quand ses parents ne sont pas là, c'est pour coucher avec lui. Je sais que je vais les gêner, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'hocher la tête et de dire que je viendrais.

Après tout, j'ai besoin d'eux.

* * *

**Oyé oyé !**

**Au prochain chapitre, vous voulez un lemon Kenny x Butters ? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Bordel, bordel de merde. Je tire une dernière taffe sur ma clope avant de la jeter dans la neige et d'en rallumer une autre. Fumer me détend, à défaut de résoudre mes problèmes. Et quels problèmes. J'avais toujours pensé que Tweek aimait un mec. Sur ce coup-là je ne m'étais pas trompé. Mais dans ce cas-ci, le mec c'est moi. Et ça me fait plutôt chier.

J'inhale la fumée, la laisse embrumer mes poumons puis je la souffle. Et je répète ces trois actions jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini ma seconde clope.

Je saute de la rambarde sur laquelle je m'étais assise, écrase le mégot sous mon pied avant de me diriger vers le lycée. La récré de 10 heures ne va pas tarder à finir. Et je n'ai pas très envie de sécher les cours. Sinon je vais me morfondre sur moi-même, fumer encore et encore, et la fumée va attirer le surveillant.

Je me glisse discrètement dans le rang, tous en lançant un regard noir à ce connard de McCormick qui n'arrête pas de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure.

Le cours se déroule normalement, enfin je suppose. Si ce n'est que toute la classe me dévisage comme si je venais de violer quelqu'un sous leurs yeux. Bordel de merde. J'ai l'air si fâché que ça ? Bon, Craig, prends un air calme. Calme ? Moi ? Sans déconner. Je préfère broyer du noir dans mon coin plutôt que d'afficher un air serein pour faire plaisir au reste du monde.

La pause de midi. Moment de la journée où je suis sensé bouffer avec Tweek seul à seul, mais comme il est parti en compagnie de Butters, ça va être dur. Je m'assois donc à notre table habituelle, tout seul. Et la cafeteria entière a décidé de me fixer. Génial.

Je mange mon sandwich, le nez rivé dans mon plateau, comme pour faire comme si je ne voyais pas tous ceux qui me fixaient. Quelle blague.

**- Craig.**

Je relève la tête rapidement. Trop rapidement. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec McCormick et l'autre tapette de juif.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

Très intelligent de parler la bouche pleine. Les femmes de ménage se feront un plaisir de ramasser à la main ces bouts de pain prémâchés.

**- Sache que je ne m'excuserais jamais pour tout à l'heure.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi j'attendrais des excuses d'un McCormick ? Bon, c'est vrai que je suis en rogne pour le coup qu'il m'a donné tout à l'heure. Coup qui a laissé le temps à Tweek de s'échapper. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne se recroise.

**- J'm'en bats les yeuks de tes excuses.**

Au tour du juif de parlementer.

**- M-Mais Craig, tu vois bien que…. Enfin…. Tweek ne t'a rien fait, alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à le harceler ?**

Je plante mes yeux dans son regard vert de soumis. Je me suis déjà posé la question bien sûr. Mais que quelqu'un d'autre me la pose, ça me fait assez chier en fait. Surtout venant de ce type qui n'est même pas capable de faire autre chose à part étudier ses maths. Je vous jure, il ne sait même pas se servir d'une brosse, d'où le chapeau pour cacher la touffe.

**- Ferme ta gueule juif. T'as rien à me dire.**

Il quitte mon regard, visiblement gêné, baragouine un truc incompréhensible et fais signe à Kenny de gérer tout tout seul. Après quoi il s'en va rejoindre l'autre gros et Stan. Me laissant seul avec l'autre pute au masculin.

**- Dégage aussi McCormick.**

Il secoue la tête et m'agresse un grand sourire. Il me donne franchement envie de vomir. Il tire la chaise en face de moi en arrière et pose son cul dessus sans se départir de cet ignoble sourire.

**- Dégage j't'ai dit.**

Il hausse les épaules cette fois. Il a quelque chose à me dire, et je ne semble pas avoir d'autre choix que de l'écouter. Soit. Mais je vais de toute façon n'en avoir rien à foutre.

**- Craig, il faut que tu lui foutes la paix, honnêtement. C'est… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça le blesse.**

Je m'en doute, d'à quel point ça le blesse. Mais je m'en fous. J'aime le faire souffrir, ça me fait plaisir.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?**

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. C'est quoi cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus malsains ? Ressentir quelque chose pour Tweek…. Haha, n'importe quoi. Tout ce que j'aime, c'est l'embêter à longueur de journées, rien de plus.

**- Rien du tout.**

**- Menteur.**

Je serre le poing, putain mais ce mec commence franchement à me taper sur le système. Encore quelques phrases comme ça et l'hôpital peut l'accueillir une fois de plus.

**- Si tu ne ressentais rien pour lui, tu l'ignorerais à longueur de temps.**

J'hausse les épaules. Malgré moi, je commence à réfléchir. Ce que je ressens pour lui ? Pas de la haine. Pas de l'amitié. De…. De…. Comment on dit encore ?

**- Amour obsessi**f, lâche McCormick avant de se lever et de rejoindre sa table.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Parce que c'est justement ce que j'étais en train de me dire. Pas l'amour hein ! Juste l'obsession. Moi ? Obsédé par Tweek Tweak, le névrosé caféinomane ? Vous foutez pas de moi. Je vais tuer McCormick, il m'a encore mis des conneries en tête

Je crois que le reste de l'après-midi va être mouvementé.

POV Tweek.

Assis en tailleur sur le lit rose bonbon de Léopold, j'attends. Mais qu'est-ce que j'attends exactement ? Que mon hôte vienne m'apporter mon café ? Peut-être. Qu'il s'asseye à côté de moi pour venir me parler ? Sûrement. En fait, j'attends surtout qu'un ange tout droit descendu du paradis vienne m'annoncer que je vais renaître sous le corps d'un chat. Mais cette dernière envie est complétement impossible. Je devrais bien à un moment ou un autre affronter Craig.

**- Y a que du déca, ça te va ?**

J'hoche la tête en direction du petit blond qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas celui que je préfère mais ça me suffira pour l'instant. Je prends la tasse qu'il me tend et le regarde s'installer au pied du lit.

**- Kenny arrive vers 19h00… Tu voulais me parler avant ?**

**- Euh…**

Je bois une longue gorgée du café qui me brûle la langue et la gorge. Enfin, on dirait que je me plains quand je suis dit ça. Alors que j'adore quand le café est brulant.

**- B-bah… Je voulais s-savoir… GAH ! Comment était Craig a-après ?**

Le blondinet hausse les épaules et penche la tête en arrière. Ses yeux bleus me fixent, incrédules. Je tremble un peu en tentant de soutenir son regard.

**- Q-quoi ?**

Il se redresse en soupirant. Wow. Léopold soupire. Une première.

**- Je pense que Kenny veut t'en parler… de lui-même.**

Je tremble un peu plus, mes phalanges se resserrant sur la tasse. Le récipient devient tout de suite plus intéressant lorsqu'un silence gêné s'installe. Et au final, quand Kenny finit par sonner, je connais tout de cette tasse comme si c'était moi.

**- Je vais ouvrir !**

Le visage heureux de Léo me donne un coup violent au cœur. Je ne pourrais jamais sourire comme ça en voyant Craig moi.

POV Kenny.

Un visage adorable vient m'ouvrir la porte en criant béatement mon prénom. Il est trop mignon. Je me penche immédiatement sur ses lèvres rosées avant qu'il ne me le demande. Nos lèvres se rejoignent une fois de plus, puis c'est au tour de nos langues de s'emmêler dans un ballet éternel. Lorsque nous nous détachons, nous haletons légèrement, mais un sourire se peint quand même sur nos deux bouches.

**- Il est là ?**

Léo hoche la tête, et mon sourire devient plus faible. Comment suis-je supposé expliquer au meilleur pote de mon petit ami … que Craig Tucker a littéralement pété un câble le reste de l'après-midi ,après que je lui ai dit qu'il avait un amour obsessionnel pour Tweek ?Qu'au lieu de se taire en cours comme d'habitude, il s'enflammait dès qu'un prof ne posait ne serait-ce qu'un cil sur lui ? Tout le monde a compris que ce mec est devenu hyper affecté suite à ce qu'il a appris sur Tweek. Enfin. Tout le monde n'a pas compris. Je pense qu'il n'y a que Craig et Kyle, puisque ce dernier et moi sommes venus en parler avec Tucker à la pause de midi.

Je suis mon Léopold jusqu'à sa chambre. Tweek est recroquevillé sur le lit, une tasse entre les mains, ses grands yeux verts cernés nous fixant comme si nous venions d'assassiner tout une communauté. Mais je suis habitué.

**- Yo.**

**- S-s-salut K-Kenny…**

Je m'assois à côté de lui et pose Léo sur mes genoux, comme si c'était une poupée. Une poupée vraiment adorable dans ce cas-ci.

**- Kenny… Dis euh…GAH! C-comment Craig a réagi après que…. Enfin…. C'est t-trop de pression !**

Il se tortille, attrape une mèche de cheveux pour jouer avec et je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il est mignon lui aussi, et bien que Craig soit la personne qui le fasse le plus souffrir au monde, il l'aime. Le syndrome de Stockholm, ou je ne sais quelle ville européenne perdue.

**- Disons que ça l'a perturbé pour le reste de la journée.**

**- P-perturbé ?**

Ses yeux me fixent, insistants. Je le regarde quelques secondes, puis reporte mon attention sur Léopold.

**- Oui. Il était de très mauvaise humeur après ça.**

Je m'amuse avec une mèche blonde de mon petit ami, qui n'est pas très d'accord, visiblement.

**- E-et il a parlé de moi ?**

Je secoue la tête. Sans mentionner que je l'ai plus au moins forcé à lui faire parlé de Tweek.

**- Non, mais je pense que pour se mettre dans tes états-là pour toi, c'est qu'il t'ai… Hmmpff !**

La bouche de Léo sur mes lèvres m'indique que je ne dois pas dire ça. Dépassé comme technique pour faire taire quelqu'un, mais malgré tout ça me plait. Je le repousse après quelques instants en souriant.

**- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler.**

Là, Tweek devient rouge, balbutie des mots sans cohérence les uns avec les autres et manque de tomber du lit.

**- P-P-P-Parler avec lui ? GAH ! C'est vraiment impossible ! I-Impossible !**

Il gémit et tire un pan de sa chemise.

**- J-Je ne peux plus lui p-parler…. E-Et même, il n'écouterait pas…. E-E-En plus… il va me d-dire qu'il ne m'aime p-pas… Même si j-je le sais je n-ne veux pas l'entendre…**

Ses yeux se brouillent de larmes et mon Léo s'empresse de se lever pour aller prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il sèche ses larmes comme si Tweek était son enfant, le console, lui dis des mots doux, et moi je reste là comme un con à regarder la scène. Jusqu'à-ce que je décide de vouloir un câlin moi aussi.

**- Ne m'oubliez pas hein !**

Léopold tire la langue et me laisse participer au câlin collectif. Tweek doit être jaloux de nous, je suppose. Lui, il ne peut pas être complice avec Craig comme je le suis avec Léo.

POV TWEEK

**- K-Kenny, il pourrait se réveiller…**

**- Mais non, il dort à poing fermés Léo… On peut le faire sans problème…**

**- J-je ne veux pas faire ce genre de choses avec mon ami à côté !**

Je me tortille dans mon lit pour signifier que je risque de me réveiller à tout moment, et pour dissuader Kenny de coucher avec Léo avec moi juste à côté.

**- Regarde Kenny ! Il bouge ! Il va se réveiller !**

**- Au moins un baiser…**

**- …. Juste un.**

Je ferme les yeux, c'est trop gênant. Pour résumer la situation, je suis sur un futon à terre, en bas du lit de Léo, tandis qu'eux sont sur son lit. Ils ne peuvent heureusement pas voir mon visage, car je suis tourné vers le mur. Mais si ça continue, je ne saurais vraiment pas comment réagir.

**- Ça t'a suffi ? Maintenant on dort !**

**- Un peu plus…**

**- Mais t'es vraiment obsédé Kenny !**

**- Léo…**

Bruit de claques.

**- Aïeuh ! ça fait mal idiot !**

**- Laisse-moi dormir. Et retire ta main de !**

Bruit étouffé.

**- Kenny… A-Arrête…**

**- Mais tu aimes ça non ?**

Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils font à l'instant. Même si j'ai une petite idée. Les bruits d'halètements de Léo laissent assez d'indices.

**- Ah….**

Pourquoi je ne me suis pas endormi plus tôt moi ? Je commence à trembler de tout mon corps, me mordant la lèvre. Et si ça va encore plus loin ?

**- Je peux aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui ?**

**- Non Kenny…. Je ne veux pas que ma première fois se passe en présence de mon meilleur ami.**

**- Mais il dort !**

Ou pas.

**- Même… Ah ! Arrête Kenny ! C'est trop embrassant !**

**- Tu veux que je les retire ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Mais si je la rentre maintenant, tu auras mal…**

**- Quand est-ce que je t'en ai donné la permission ?**

J'étouffe un cri en mordant dans la couverture. Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis un voyeur, et c'est dégoutant.

**- Léo… S'il te plaît…**

**- … S-Si tu promets d'être doux….**

Oh non, oh non… Que faire ? Si je me réveille, ce sera encore plus gênant… Mais rester à les écouter faire ça…. Non, non… C'est pas possible…

**- Je le serais Léopold….**

**- Aah… Pas là !**

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Rien qu'un tout petit quelque chose, pour leur signifier que je ne dors pas… Oui ça sera gênant, mais quand même…. Je ne peux pas rester là à écouter mon meilleur ami se faire sauter.

Mais finalement l'idée, c'est mon corps qui la trouve toute seule. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je commence à renifler, puis mon nez me chatouille horriblement… Et finalement, un énorme atchoum s'échappe de ma bouche, interrompant en même temps les gémissements de mes deux amis.

Oh mon dieu, la pression est beaucoup trop forte…


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuez-moi,brûlez-moi, achevez moi pour avoir mis tant de temps à sortir un chapitre (qui, soit dit en passant, est COURT. Je vous le dis, vous allez me détester T_T)**

**Bref, enjoy le chapitre avec un Craig tsundere. **

* * *

J'arrive pas à pioncer. Le pire c'est qu'il n'y a absolument aucune raison à ça. C'est vrai quoi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais perturbé par ce que m'avait dit McCormick, ou quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai déjà dit, je me fiche pas mal de ce que peut ressentir Tweek. Je ne le déteste pas, je ne l'aime pas, je veux juste me défouler sur lui. C'est tout, absolument tout. D'ailleurs, je commence à croire que ce petit blond est sado. Il « m'aime » alors que je l'ai toujours fait souffrir. C'est quoi son problème, enfin ? Je regarde machinalement l'heure sur mon portable. 1h27. Faut vraiment que je dorme, je vais encore être pété en cours demain. D'ailleurs, est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'y retourner ? Est-ce que je devrais traiter Tweek comme d'habitude ? L'humilier, l'embêter, au plus grand plaisir du reste du lycée ? J'en sais foutrement rien, et ça aussi ça me fait chier.

POV Tweek

Dans mes rêves, Craig souriait sincèrement. Quand je rêvais de lui, j'étais heureux. C'était les seuls moments où je l'étais, en fait. Voir Craig me prendre gentiment la main, se rapprocher de moi, m'embrasser, me dire des mots doux à l'oreille… C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Mais au réveil, la réalité reprenait ses droits, et je me sentais encore plus mal.

Et là aussi, en ce moment, je me sens extrêmement mal à l'aise. Avec mes deux amis dans le lit juste à côté. Je ne peux même imaginer ce qu'il va se passer après. Ils vont me virer ? Ne plus me parler de leur vie ? Oh mon dieu, c'est beaucoup trop de pression pour moi…. Je me mords la lèvre pour tenter d'arrêter le tremblement qui me gagne, mais c'est impossible. Oh mon dieu, je vais mourir.

Le silence dure depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Je sais que je devrais partir (en fait je dois absolument me casser d'ici), mais je ne sais pas comment… Je pourrais aussi essayer de m'endormir, mais le malaise n'en sera que plus grand demain matin. Que faire mon dieu, que faire ?

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me retourner le cerveau pour trouver une issue. Peut-être qu'ils se sont endormis, à force. Si je pars maintenant, ils ne le remarqueront qu'au petit matin. Et d'ici là, j'aurais le temps de stresser et d'imaginer comment réagir face à eux. Je me lève le plus lentement possible, tendant une main vers mes vêtements afin de les enfiler et de déguerpir ensuite.

- Tweek ?

Je me fige. Eh bah non, ils ne dorment pas. Du moins pas Léo. Je me mords la lèvre une nouvelle fois, avant d'inventer une excuse sortie de nulle part.

- J-j-je me sens pas très bien… alors je vais rentrer chez moi.. Gah.. au revoir !

Et je sors de la chambre en courant, sans même reprendre mes fringues. De chez Léopold à chez moi, il n'y a pas une grande distance. J'espère juste ne pas me faire attraper par un pédophile en manque, ou quoi… Oh mon dieu, la pression est vraiment trop forte.

Je cours dans la rue à peine éclairée par les lampadaires défaillants du quartier. J'ai froid, je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux m'allonger dans mon lit, fermer les yeux… et rêver de Craig.

POV Craig

Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça. On est d'accord, je ne cherche pas à voir comment il va ou quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas chez lui. Alors pourquoi je suis en route vers la maison de Tweek, qui est à l'autre bout de la ville depuis chez moi ? Franchement j'en sais rien. J'espère secrètement qu'il ne soit pas là en fait. Pour juste à faire demi-tour quand ses parents m'apprendront qu'il est absent.

J'allume la dernière clope du paquet que j'ai acheté il y a quelques heures. Je sais, j'ai tout fumé en si peu de temps, mais j'étais tellement… perturbé qu'il a bien fallu me défouler quelque part. J'arrive bientôt à la maison de Tweek, et me plante devant le perron. J'ai l'air d'une gamine de 11 ans là, à hésiter si je dois sonner ou non. Sérieux, je me dégoute moi-même. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de venir voir ce petit blond surexcité, alors qu'est-ce que je peux bien foutre là ? Non, je dois juste sonner, et me casser au bout de deux secondes sans réponse.

Je m'apprête à sonner quand j'entends une respiration hachurée qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Je me tourne vers la provenance du bruit…. Pour découvrir Tweek, portant un pyjama visiblement trop petit pour lui et couvert d'Hello Kitty. Il est essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon de trente kilomètres, ses pupilles vertes sont dilatées et il commence tout doucement à trembler.

Je ne sais franchement pas ce qui se passa dans ma tête les deux minutes qui suivirent. On aurait dit qu'une entité supérieure avait pris possession de moi. Toujours est-il que je m'approche lentement de Tweek, tandis que lui se recule, apeuré. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fous. Je lui agrippe le poignet, et il se fige. Tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui défile dans mon cerveau, je ne comprends rien, et puis j'arrête de réfléchir et je pose mes lèvres sur celles de Tweek.

* * *

**Vous avez envie de me tuer ? Ce sentiment se comprend parfaitement. **

**J'essaierais de sortir le prochain chapitre assez vite, je vous le promets o/**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews qui m'encourage à sortir mes chapitres, même si c'est trente ans après.**


End file.
